1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a system and method for queuing players of casino games for rebates, and more specifically, to a queuing system and method for providing rebates to losing players of wagering games at casinos.
2. Background Art
With the rapid advancement of electronic and information technologies, the gambling industry has innovated various new techniques of gaming and promotion to increase casino patronage and business manageability. “Casinos” referred to in the present disclosure includes all types of gaming properties, such as casinos, cruise ships, riverboats, etc, as well as virtual gaming venues, such as online casinos. Moreover, the term “casino” may be used to mean a particular gaming property, a group of associated gaming properties and/or an entity that owns one or more gaming properties.
A classical example is the extensive use of cashless ticketing system, wherein tickets are issued to gambling players in replacement of cash; such tickets may be used in playing different electronic gaming machines and may be taken to a cashier or a service kiosk for cash redemption. Such cashless system provides gambling players a simple and secure mean to transport wagers around the casino and reduces labor costs in regular casino operations.
Another example is the incorporation of display devices at game tables, or commonly known as electronic game tables. Such table includes individualized displays installed at each player position or a multiplayer interactive display/input device covering all or a portion of the upper surface of the game table. The displays may portray virtual playing cards or symbols to reflect instant game play to the participating players. If further combined with game tracking devices, such as optical imagers or detectors, configured to identify and track the movements of playing cards and/or casino chips on a game table during game sessions, various metrics of activity on the game table may be monitored and digitized for regulatory, accounting, and promotional purposes.
Taking advantage of the broad popularity of the Internet, an increasing number of casinos have transitioned into a networked operating environment to provide their patrons more funding and promotional options. For instance, gambling players are provided store value cards or may electronically transfer funds from their commercial banking accounts for their game plays, and may access coupons, vouchers, or other gaming incentives from locations other than the casino floor. The development of the Internet also gives rise to various online casinos, where players at different geological locations may participate in the same wagering game at the same time on the online casino website.
New game rules and reward mechanisms have also been created in an attempt to attract new casino customers and to keep frequent gambling players enticed. Common measures include offering bonus credits or different award levels for game wins or a second game or at a randomly selected gaming machine, raising game pay-out rates for winners, and prompting players to participate in player loyalty programs.
However, in actual gaming situations, it is well known that casinos own higher winning odds, or house advantages, than the patrons in the majority of games on the casino floor. It is far from unusual that a gambling player enters a casino property with a pocket full of hope but ends up losing money and leaving with disappointment, if not with anger. The situation is especially unwelcoming for short-stay visitors or occasional casino patrons, and thus significantly reduces the time patrons spend on the casino floor or at the games, or even their will to return to the casino property in the future. Among all the various reward approaches currently exist, none of them targets the large game-losing population. Accordingly, an apparent need exists to provide incentives or rewards to losing players of casino games to more effectively increase casino patronage and revenue.